Golden age of Piracy
by Adityapratama081131
Summary: Naruto seorang Samurai, yang dibuang Klannya karena dituduh membelot. Ia kemudian membuat perjanjian kepada Davy Jones untuk meminjam kapalnya selama 10 tahun sebagai alat untuk menguasai lautan, dan sebagai gantinya ia akan mengabdi seumur hidup pada sang penguasa lautan. Dapatkah Naruto lolos dari jerat sang iblis...
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Disclaimer : Naruto bukan punya saya

Pair : Naruto x ...?

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Adventure, Fantasy, Crime.

Warning : Au, OC [Maybe], OOC [pasti], Typo, Gaje, Alur kecepetan, Gore [Maybe], Dsb.

Summary : Naruto seorang Samurai, yang dibuang Klannya karena dituduh membelot. Ia kemudian membuat perjanjian kepada Davy Jones untuk meminjam kapalnya selama 10 tahun sebagai alat untuk menguasai lautan, dan sebagai gantinya ia akan mengabdi seumur hidup pada sang penguasa lautan. Dapatkah Naruto lolos dari jerat sang iblis...

.

.

.

.

.

Sedih! Marah! Kecewa!

Itulah gambaran perasaan, seorang pemuda bersurai kuning yang tengah menangis dibawah guyuran air yang terjatuh dari langit. Hujan! Langit pun ikut menangis merasakan penderitaan pemuda itu, Petir pun ikut menari di langit, menandakan bahwa langit ikut marah. Awan hitam keabu-abuan dilangit, menandakan bahwa langit pun ikut kecewa.

Naruto nama pemuda bersurai kuning itu, ia merupakan seorang samurai dari klan Namikaze. Ia dituduh membelot karena tidak mau menuruti perintah ketua klan, yang menyuruhnya berperang untuk menguasai kepulauan ini. Pada tahun ini banyak klan-klan besar yang berambisi menaklukan kepulauan ini, dan menjajah klan kecil yang lebih lemah.

Karena hal itulah Naruto dituduh membelot, dan ia akan dieksekusi mati. Namun sebelum eksekusi dimulai ibunya berhasil membebaskannya dari penjara, kemudian mereka melakukan pelarian supaya terbebas dari wilayah kekuasaan Klan Namikaze. Namun Naas sebelum mereka berhasil keluar dari perbatasan, ibunya harus pergi meninggalkannya. Akibat terkena panah beracun dari pasukan pengejar, Naruto yang melihat itu langsung murka.

Dan melawan pasukan pengejar yang berjumlah lebih dari sepuluh orang, walau harus mati Naruto rela asalkan ia mati dalam keadaan Penuh kebanggaan. Karena berhasil membalaskan dendam ibunya, sembari bertarung dengan pedang yang telah rusak. Ia masih mengingat pesan terakhir ibunya, " Naruto berlautlah seperti ayahmu, karena ayahmu adalah seorang kapten bajak laut yang hebat. Ia adalah... Uhuk! Bawalah ini jika kau sudah berhasil berlayar, maka ayahmu nanti akan tau kalau kau adalah putranya" ingatan Naruto tentang pesan terakhir ibunya.

"Menyerahlah bocah! Dan lihatlah kondisimu" salah seorang samurai, dari tim pengejar berteriak kearah Naruto. Yang sekarang terlihat berjalan dengan sempoyongan, kearah para pengejar yang tersisa lima orang.

"Jangan bercanda! Mana mungkin aku menyerah sebelum mencoba, walau kalian ada seratus, seribu, atau satu juta orang. Kalo ada yang berani menyakiti ibuku, apalagi membunuhnya tidak akan kumaafkan kalian! " berlari walau terkadang hampir terjatuh, dengan pandangan yang mulai menggelap dan nafas yang tidak teratur. Naruto tetap memaksakan dirinya melawan mereka berlima, walau perutnya mengalir deras cairan merah kental akibat tusukan anak panah.

Dan juga tubuh yang penuh luka sayatan, ia tetap mengacungkan pedangnya kearah para musuhnya. Sebagai bukti bahwa ia masih sanggup walau harus melawan mereka berlima, irama jantung yang berdetak keras ibarat drum yang sedang ditabuh. Deru nafas yang memburu ibarat melodi yang indah, pandangan yang berkunang-kunang ibarat lampu warna-warni didalam rumah. jeritan pilu masuk indra pendengaran Naruto, ibarat para penonton yang bersorak menyerukan nama sang idola.

"Argghhh..." jerit pilu anggota tim pengejar yang tersisa, karena berhasil dikalahkan Naruto.

Bagaikan binatang buas yang kelaparan, Naruto tanpa segan menusuk, memotong tubuh musuhnya. Walau tubuh mereka sudah terbujur kaku, bersimbah darah Naruto tetap mengulang aksinya. Hingga ia merasa lelah sendiri "Arrrrrgggggghhhhhh..." menjerit kencang sebagai bukti bahwa ia telah kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri, pikiran dan perasaannya seolah-olah lenyap. Menyisakan kekosongan akan dirinya, Hampa! Itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan isi hati Naruto, Kosong! Semua pemikiran Naruto tentang sekitarnya lenyap.

Berjalan tertatih-tatih disertai ekspresi wajah yang kadang, sedih kemudian berganti marah, kemudian berganti lagi ekspresi bahagia. Namun satu yang tetap sama, pandangan mata sayu. Seperti orang yang kehilangan gairah hidup. Berjalan tak menentu bersama kebingungannya, hingga akhirnya langkah kakinya membawa pada lautan yang luas.

Sedikit demi sedikit ingatan tentang masa lalunya menyeruak masuk kembali, mengisi kekosongan memori otaknya. Sekelebat bayangan kematian ibunya dan pesan terakhir yang ia ucapkan, masuk kedalam otak Naruto. "~Khukhukhukhu~ Penguasa lautan ya? Davy Jones... Davy Jones... Davy Jones" puluhan bahkan sampai ratusan kali, Naruto menyebutkan nama yang sama di pinggir lautan bersama gelombang yang melambai ditengah laut. Hingga suaranya sampai terputus-putus dan darah didada yang mengering, Naruto belum melihat tanda-tanda kedatangan sang iblis penguasa tujuh lautan. Matanya sembab karena terlalu lama menangis, aroma amis darahnya tidak ia pedulikan dan hanya terfokus kearah lautan.

Awan yang tadi nya hitam keabu-abuan perlahan mulai bertambah pekat, ombak yang tadinya burgulung-gulung ditengah laut sekarang berhenti. Kabut kehijauan menghiasi lautan didepan Naruto, keadaan sekitar pun berubah menjadi sunyi. Tanpa suara! Terasa sangat sunyi bahkan terkesan mencekam, suara lonceng keras terdengar dari arah lautan. Perlahan tapi pasti dari arah laut terlihat bayangan sebuah kapal besar, dihiasi kabut hijau yang menyelimuti kapal.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku bocah!" Terdengar suara berat dari arah kapal, yang terselimuti kabut hijau. Tanpa buang waktu Naruto kemudian berdiri, dan memandang kapal tersebut.

"Aku ada penawaran kepadamu" ucap Naruto dingin, bahkan terkesan sangat dingin. Hingga mampu membuat jiwa lemah manusia terguncang. Pandangan mata yang begitu tajam, dan sangat menusuk mampu untuk menghancurkan keberanian seekor singa.

"Penawaran apa maksudmu?" tanya Davy Jones, dalam gelapnya kabut. Namun Naruto masih bisa melihat bahwa tubuh sang iblis menyerupai tengkorak dengan tentakel cumi-cumi melapisi tubuhnya, ia juga bisa melihat mata beriris biru memandang tajam kearahnya.

"Pinjamkan aku kapalmu dan juga satu bagian dari Kru mu untukku, selama sepuluh tahun sebagai gantinya aku akan menjadi bagian dari awak kapalmu" dingin! Begitu dingin! Suara yang masuk indra pendengaran Davy Jones atau yang sering disebut Flying Dutchman, terasa begitu beku, seolah-olah pemilik suara tersebut telah kehilangan segalanya bagaikan seorang yang tengah putus asa.

"Khukhukhukhu~ Baiklah sepuluh tahun lagi aku akan mencarimu, kru ku yang bernama Shikamaru akan menjadi petunjuk arahmu. Karena ia ahli dalam hal Navigasi, dan sebagai bukti dari perjanjian kita perutmu akan ku beri tanda segel hitam" setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Davy Jones mengangkat tangannya dan ia arahkan ke tempat Naruto. perlahan namun pasti sebagian kabut yang berada di kapal, mengarah ke perut pemuda bersurai kuning itu.

"Arggghhh... Panas!" Teriak Naruto saat sebagian dari kabut itu menempel ke perutnya, luka tusukan dan lebam ditubuhnya juga menghilang. Menyisahkan bulatan hitam di perutnya yang menempel seperti tato.

"Ingat sepuluh tahun dari ini, aku akan kembali mencarimu. Untuk menagih apa yang sudah disepakati" setelah mengucapkan itu, Davy Jones menghilang bersama kru kapalnya.

Awan yang tadinya mendung, sekarang telah kembali cerah. Kabut kehijaun di tempat sang penguasa laut itu juga telah menghilang menyisakan sebuah kapal diatas lautan, ditambah seorang pemuda bersurai hitam dengan tampang malasnya berada diatas dek kapal.

"Sekarang waktunya berlayar kapten, bukan untuk bermalas-malasan" terdengar suara teriakkan dari atas kapal, memasuki indra pendengaran Naruto. Membuat pemuda bersurai kuning itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah kapal, sembari menaikkan alisnya bertautan.

"Kapten? Terdengar keren! Ayee..." teriak penuh semangat Naruto, menyembunyikan perasaan sedihnya. Namun semua itu tidak luput dari pengamatan Shikamaru, otak jeniusnya bisa mengetahui perasaan hati Naruto. Namun ia lebih memilih diam, tanpa mengucap sepatah kata.

Shikamaru menyunggingkan senyum tipis kearah Naruto, kelakuan Kapten barunya terlihat sangat konyol. Naruto berlari kearah kapal, setelah itu ia memanjat melalui tali yang sudah disiapkan Shikamaru. "Baiklah tujuan pertama kita adalah Negeri China, untuk mencari bagian dari kru yang kurang" Ucap tegas Naruto.

"China ya... jangan-jangan..." ucapan Shikamaru terpotong ucapan tegas Naruto.

"Yah kita akan mencari manusia abadi, pengikut aliran hitam Jashin" ucap Naruto dingin, sangat dingin begitu menusuk indra pendengaran Shikamaru, bahkan mampu menggetarkan mental Shikamaru. Bahkan ucapannya lebih menusuk dari Davy Jones, tanpa sadar kedua lutut pemuda bersurai hitam itu bergetar hebat.

Namun Shikamaru langsung bisa mengendalikan dirinya, menarik nafas yang panjang. Setelah hatinya tenang, kemudian menghembuskan secara perlahan. 'Orang ini sangat berbahaya' pikir Shikamaru penuh perhitungan, walau sudah lama mendengar ucapan dengan nada tajam. Tapi baru kali ini ia mendengar suara seseorang yang terasa begitu beku, terasa mencekam dan menakutkan.

"Baiklah kita pergi ke China, Queen!" Ucap Shikamaru, layar dikapal terbentang sendiri. Membawa kapal itu menuju kearah lautan lepas, Naruto dibuat takjub karenanya. "Ini begitu hebat" ucap Naruto penuh keterkejutan, Kagum! Itulah kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkan perasaan Naruto, karena melihat kapal ini bisa bergerak sendiri.

"Jadi namamu Queen" ucap Naruto mengelus kapal tersebut, setelah itu bagian depan kapal terangkat keatas seolah-olah menjawab ucapan tuan barunya.

"Tidak ku sangka ternyata lautan begitu luas" gumam Naruto, mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala penjuru. Ia bisa melihat dari kejauhan, pulau-pulau yang terlihat sangat kecil. Serta Ikan lumba-lumba yang menari ditengah lautan, dan ia juga bisa melihat matahari yang mulai tenggelam di ujung barat.

"Hoy Shika! Berapa lama kita sampai ke Negeri China?" Naruto bertanya kepada satu-satunya kru kapal yang ia punya, yang sekarang tengah tertidur digeledak utama kapal. Sedangkan orang yang ditanya perlahan membuka kelopak matanya, dengan wajah yang terkesan malas ia menguap lebar sebelum menjawab ucapan Naruto.

"Hoam... kira-kira dua hari lagi, memangnya kenapa?" Shikamaru menguap lebar, sebelum menjawab ucapan Naruto. Ia kemudian bangkit dari acara tidurnya, berjalan pelan kemudian ia menepuk bahu sang kapten.

"Aku akan memasak untuk makan malam kapten" ucap Shikamaru, melangkahkan kedua kakinya menjauh dari tempat Naruto. Sedangkan pemuda bersurai kuning itu hanya membalas anggukan singkat sebagai jawabannya, ia menatap punggung Shikamaru yang mulai menjauh dan hilang masuk kedalam kabin.

'Ayah tunggu aku, akan kucari kau walau harus keujung dunia' pikir Naruto, walaupun belum pernah sekalipun Naruto melihat wajah sang ayah. Tapi Naruto yakin wajahnya mirip dengan sang Ayah, seperti apa yang pernah ibunya katakan padanya sewaktu masih kecil.

'Tapi kemana aku harus mencari ayah? Lautan begitu sangat luas, bahkan lebih luas dari daratan itu sendiri' pikir Naruto merasa begitu frustasi, sembari mencengkram kalung liontin pemberian ibunya sebelum meninggal.

"Sialll..." Teriak Naruto, hingga terdengar sampai kedalam kabin. Tempat dimana sekarang Shikamaru tengah memasak untuk makan malam, kedua alis Shikamaru bertautan karena bingung. Mendengar teriakan Naruto yang terdengar seperti orang yang putus asa, menggelengkan kepala sebentar setelah itu ia meneruskan kembali acara memasaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pluk! Pluk! Pluk! Suara batu yang terlempar mengenai air, Pluk! Kembali terdengar suara batu yang mengenai air. Terlihatlah seorang wanita berambut hitam bercepol dua, tengah asik melempar batu kearah kolam. Ia terkadang melamun sembari melempar batu kearah kolam yang berisi ikan dihalaman rumahnya, dengan wajah yang lesu ia bangkit dari duduknya. Puk! Puk! Menepuk celananya yang kotor akibat terlalu lama duduk ditanah, setelah itu ia berjalan pelan menuju kearah rumahnya, terkadang ia menolehkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan. Mengamati indahnya pemandangan di kerajaannya, Ten-Ten nama gadis itu. Ia merupakan putri dari Kaisar dinegeri tirai bambu tersebut.

Ia sekarang merasa begitu kesal karena sang ayah selalu sibuk dengan urusan Negaranya, dan tidak pernah ada waktu untuk gadis kecilnya yang mulai tumbuh remaja. Ten-ten merasa begitu kesepian semenjak meninggalnya sang ibu, dan karena ayahnya yang selalu sibuk karena urusan negara.

"Selamat datang tuan putri" Ucap para pelayan kerajaan, Ten-Ten tersenyum menanggapi ucapan para pelayannya.

Ia berjalan diatas lantai kayu, kadang terdengar berderit suara kayu yang ia injak. Berjalan lesu menuju kamarnya seperti orang yang tidak mempunyai gairah hidup, sesekali ia menengok setiap dinding kerajaan milik Ayahnya. Ia jadi teringat ucapan ayahnya, kemarin malam sewaktu makan malam. 'Ayah selalu saja seenaknya, aku kan tidak mau dijodohkan' pikir putri kerajaan China itu. Ia kembali berjalan menyusuri lantai kayu itu, hingga ia sampai disebuah kamar berukuran besar. Krietttt! Ia mendorong pelan pintu kamar tersebut, setelah itu melangkahkan kedua kakinya kedalam kamar.

Brukk! Ia mendudukan pantatnya dipinggir tempat tidur, setelah itu ia melihat langit-langit kamarnya. Sembari memikirkan siapa yang hendak dijodohkan dengannya, menurut perkataan ayahnya. Calon suaminya merupakan penerus, klan besar disebuah kepulauan tempat para samurai berada. Hyuga Neji namanya, bahkan Ten-Ten belum pernah sekalipun melihat wajah pemuda itu. Tapi kenapa ayahnya bilang kalo sewaktu kecil mereka pernah bertemu, itulah yang mengganggu pikiran Ten-Ten. Padahal umurnya baru menginjak delapan belas tahun, tetapi mengapa Ayahnya tetap bersikeras mau menjodohkannya. 'Arghhh... ini semua membingungkan' pikir Ten-Ten.

tanpa sadar kedua kelopak matanya terpejam pelan, setelah itu ia tertidur pulas tanpa beban yang harus ia hadapi. Sedangkan dibalik pintu Ayahnya sebenarnya dari awal sudah mengawasi, gerak-gerik putrinya. Ia merasa tidak tega untuk melanjutkan pernikahan itu, tetapi apa boleh buat nasi telah menjadi bubur. Ia sudah terlanjur berjanji menjodohkan putrinya, pada bangsawan dari negeri para samurai yang tengah dilanda konflik.

.

.

.

.

.

"Makan malam sudah siap Kapten" ucap Shikamaru kepada Naruto yang tengah melamun, membuat pemuda bersurai pirang itu tersentak. Dan kembali kepada kesadarannya, setelah itu Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum kepada Shikamaru. Ia tersenyum tipis, setelah itu berjalan mendekati kru kapalnya.

"Baiklah mari kita makan sobat" ucap Naruto semangat, setelah itu ia berlari menuju salah satu kabin kapal. Menggelengkan pelan kepalanya melihat kelakuan unik kapten barunya itu, setelah itu ia menyalakan sebatang lintingan tembakau. Yang ia dapat dari negeri, yang penuh dengan kerajaan. Ia lupa nama Negeri itu, karena sudah lama tidak kesana. sebelum ia ikut dengan Davy Jones ia merupakan salah satu jendral di dalam armada laut kerajaan Inggris. Namun sewaktu perjalanan menuju karibia, kapalnya diserang oleh perompak ganas perairan disana. Membuat ia sekarat, setelah itu ia membuat permohonan kepada Davy Jones untuk tetap hidup sebagai bagian dari kapalnya. Untuk membalaskan dendam pada Raja bajak laut, yang mempunyai tempat tinggal di Greenland.

"Oii kau tidak ikut makan Shika?" Teriak Naruto dari dalam kabin, Shikamaru menengok sebentar kesamping.

"Makanlah semuanya aku sudah makan" sembari menghisap tembakau yang ia linting, Shikamaru kemudian melihat langit malam yang cerah bertabur bintang. Ia bisa melihat diangkasa terdapat banyak bintang, berkelap-kelip indah bersama bukan yang menyinari lautan malam.

"Sepertinya akan ada badai, ck menyebalkan" entah dari mana Shikamaru bisa berasumsi seperti itu, padahal cuaca sama sekali tidak mendung.

"Kapten! Bersiaplah karena akan ada badai" Teriak Shikamaru, membuang lintingan tembakaunya yang masih menyala. terlihat sedikit demi sedikit gumpalan awan hitam, menyelimuti langit malam.

"Benarkah sepertinya menyenangkan" ucap Naruto kegirangan, sembari keluar dari dalam kabin.

"Hoy Shika! Apa kau pernah mendengar mitos iblis laut selain Flying Dutchman?" Tanya Naruto sembari berjalan mendekati Shikamaru, yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Apa maksudmu kapten? Aku tidak pernah mendengar dan bertemu iblis lautan, selain Davy Jones. kalo dewa lautan aku pernah bertemu, tapi kalo iblis yang lain entahlah aku tidak tau"

"Menurut cerita ibuku, iblis itu bernama Leviathan" Naruto mulai bercerita tentang iblis laut yang ia dengar dari ibunya, karena sejak kecil ia lebih tertarik berlayar dilaut dari pada harus menjadi samurai.

"Leviathan? Apa itu terdengar keren" ucap Shikamaru, duar! Terdengar suara guntur yang keras, membuat Shikamaru dan Naruto terlonjak kaget.

"Leviathan adalah iblis yang melambangkan salah satu dari tujuh dosa besar, menuruy beberapa kepercayaan ia digambarkan seperti paus, ada juga yang berpendapat bahwa mahluk ini sejenis naga. Diduga terdapat hubungan antara Leviathan dengan kepercayaan Kanaan atau mitos Ugarit. Dikisahkan bahwa makhluk yang disebut Lotan berdiam di air dan menyerupai naga berkepala tujuh. Dalam mitologi Ugarit, Baal Hadad berkelahi dengan Lotan dan berhasil membunuhnya. Tapi hanya satu yang pasti, mahluk ini sangat berbahaya" ucap Naruto panjang lebar.

"Kita lihat saja, apa bentuk mahluk itu seperti dalam legenda"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung dulu...**

 **Yo balik lagi dengan Author volos dan tamvan ini, bagaimana tanggapan kalian tentang fic ku. Tolong ditulis lewat Review...**

 **Adityapratama081131 Logout :V**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Naruto bukan punya saya

Pair : Naruto x ...?

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Adventure, Fantasy, Crime.

Warning : Au, OC [Maybe], OOC [pasti], Typo, Gaje, Alur kecepetan, Gore [Maybe], Dsb.

Summary : Naruto seorang Samurai, yang dibuang Klannya karena dituduh membelot. Ia kemudian membuat perjanjian kepada Davy Jones untuk meminjam kapalnya selama 10 tahun sebagai alat untuk menguasai lautan, dan sebagai gantinya ia akan mengabdi seumur hidup pada sang penguasa lautan. Dapatkah Naruto lolos dari jerat sang iblis...

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat awan Colonimbus dari arah depan, mulai mendekat secara perlahan namun pasti. Kecamuk petir dan kilat menyambar-nyambar permukaan air laut, Guntur-guntur mulai menggelegar membuat suasana semakin mencekam, mendekam dalam kemalut malam, mengancam setiap kapal yang lewat dibawahnya membayang bayangi setiap pikiran awak kapal dengan kematian, memaksa mereka untuk berlabuh atau mati ditelan badai.

Tapi tidak dengan seringaian senang seseorang yang berada di haluan kapal, seolah olah badai adalah teman baginya dan maut adalah bagian dalam hidupnya, ia berjalan dengan santai kearah dek kapal. Sembari meregangkan sendi-sendi tulangnya, dengan gerakan pemanasan ringan.

"Shikaaa... Bentangkan semua layar! Kita akan lewati badai itu.. Dan tunjukkan siapa penguasa laut yang sesungguhnya" Teriak lantang orang itu yang tak lain adalah Naruto sang kapten kapal Queen.

"Aye..aye... Kapten ck! Merepotkan.." Serunya dengan malas, meskipun begitu terpampang sebuah seringaian yang cukup jelas jika diperhatikan, 'hhhmmm... Ternyata jika diperhatikan dibalik sifat dinginya dia adalah pribadi yang cukup ceria... Entah siapa yang membuatmu seperti itu kapten.. Hahhh... Mendukosai..' Batin orang itu, yang tak lain adalah Shikamaru sang wakil kapten merangkap navigator dan koki sekaligus Nakama pertama dari Naruto, mau bagaimana lagi hanya Shikamarulah satu satunya kru dari kapal Queen untuk saat ini.

Shikamaru berjalan dengan malas dari arah tempat kemudi menuju dek tempat Naruto yang sedang melepas tali tali layar pada tiang kapal, ia turut membantu sang kapten melepas tali kekang layar

"Kau yakin dengan ini kapten?" tanya Shikamaru pada sang kapten.

"Hn" hanya itulah dua konsonan huruf, sebuah kata yang ambigu yang keluar dari mulut sang kapten. Naruto menatap dingin kearah sang badai yang sedang berkecamuk ganas seolah dengan tatapanya ia dapat memperbudak badai tersebut.

Naruto berjalan santai kearah anjungan tempat kemudi kapal berada, tiba-tiba ia terdiam saat ia menginjak anak tangga kedua yang menghubungkan antara dek dan tempat kemudi, lalu ia menoleh perlahan pada Shikamaru yang sedang sibuk melepas tali kekang dari sang layar.

"Shika.. Persiapkan dirimu... Aku yang akan mengambil alih kemudi" Ucap Naruto beserta seringaian yang menakutkan dengan latar gemuruh guntur, Kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju anjungan kapal "Glup!" Terlihat Shikamaru menelan ludahnya 'Entah kenapa ia jadi terlihat lebih menyeramkan daripada Deavy Jones... ' Batin Shikamaru, merasakan hembusan hawa dingin yang menyebabkan bulu kuduknya merinding.

"Aku merasakan sebuah firasat buruk akan hal ini.. Semoga tidak terjadi apa apa.." Ucap Shikamaru sambil matanya menatap lurus kearah badai lalu berpaling menatap kerah sang kapten yang tesenyum aneh,

Tiba-tiba dari atas tiang kapal, muncul sebuah cahaya Misterius berwarna kebiruan. Membuat Naruto takjub melihatnya, kemudian ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah Shikamaru. "Oii Shika Lihat! Apa itu?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah puncak tiang kapal.

"Itu adalah Api Saint Elmo"

"Api Saint Elmo?"

" Benar. Saat diatas kapal ada awan bermuatan Listrik tinggi, maka muatan Listrik Statis yang ada diujung tiang akan menjadi sangat besar. Dan menyebabkan munculnya fenomena langka yang disebut Api Saint Elmo... " Ucap Shikamaru dengan nada malas.

Melirik sekilas kearah Shikamaru, Setelah itu ia mengangguk tanda bahwa ia paham. Kemudian ia alihkan pandangannya keatas langit, Menatap tajam kearah Awan hitam yang berkumpul diatas Kapal. Tiba-tiba perasaannya menjadi tidak enak, seolah sesuatu yang buruk hendak terjadi.

'Kenapa perasaanku menjadi tidak enak' ucap Naruto dalam hati, sembari berjalan kesana kemari seperti orang kebingungan.

Shikamaru menatap tajam Naruto yang masih kebingungan ke sana kemari."woi... Naruto..." panggilnya. Tidak ada jawaban dari sang kapten, membuat Shikamaru kesal. Sedangkan angin semakin kencang menghantam layar yang telah terbentang. Naruto langsung berlari kearah kemudi, untuk menjaga keseimbangan kapal. Tanpa usaha berat Kapal berhasil dikendalikan, Walau kapal tersebut memiliki jiwa sendiri namun tetap perlu dikendalikan supaya bekerja maksimal.

Petir yang menyambar menghancurkan tiang kapal. Akibatnya kapal itu oleng dan terdengar suara teriakan kesakitan. Naruto yang berada di ruang kemudi berdecih kesal. Pemuda berambut Kuning itu membantu Shikamaru yang hampir tertimpa tiang patah itu. Ombak yang terus berdatangan menghempaskan kapal membuat barang-barang yang ada di sana jatuh ke lautan.

Sebuah pusaran angin yang berwarna hitam kelam karena bercampur awan, mengelilingi kapal disertai suara-suara yang memilukan telinga. Kilatan-kilatan petir juga ikut menambah sensasi tegang, yang dirasakan Naruto dan Shikamaru. Terdengar jeritan pilu dan tangis seorang anak kecil, yang entah datang dari mana.

Tubuh Pemuda bersurai pirang itu bergetar hebat, disertai irama detak jantung yang berpacu. Darah nya berdesir hebat, bersama pandangannya yang mulai menggelap. Suara-suara bisikan halus terdengar ditelinganya membuat ia tenggelam dalam buaian. Belaian-belaian lembut semilir angin membuat ia terlena. Melupakan sejenak bahwa ia sekarang terjebak pada situasi yang berbahaya, ingatan-ingatan masa kecilnya tentang sang ibu kembali berputar. Bagaikan bernostalgia ia kembali bertemu sang ibu tercinta, walau hanya sebuah Reuni singkat di alam khayal.

Plakkk!

Sebuah tamparan keras tepat mendarat di pipinya, membangunkan kembali Naruto dari mimpi indahnya. Mengelus pipinya yang terasa panas, setelah itu ia melotot kearah Shikamaru yang sedang bersiul sambil membuang muka. "ERR Apa maksudmu nanas" geram Naruto.

"Cuma membangunkan sang putri tidur dari dunia mimpi" Ucap Shikamaru seadanya. Tanpa melihat ekspresi Naruto yang sedang kesal, alis mata Naruto berkedut mendengar Jawaban sang kru. Urat-urat nya menonjol keluar, menandakan bahwa ia sedang marah.

"Lihatlah sekitarmu! Itu tadi adalah ilusi yang dibuat para roh manusia yang mati dilautan."

"Dan tetaplah waspada Kapten karena badai belum berakhir" Sambung Shikamaru, mengingatkan bahwa bahaya masih mengancam.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, Setelah itu ia menepuk kedua pipinya keras dan berteriak lantang "MARI KITA TAKLUKAN BADAI!" Tersenyum tipis Setelah itu ia mengangguk, mendengar teriakan barusan membuat semangat Shikamaru kembali pulih.

Goncangan keras pada kapal tidak menurunkan semangat Shikamaru dan Naruto. Ombak besar yang menghadang mereka, diterobos bersama kapal Queen mereka. Mereka berfikir bahwa itu semua adalah permainan yang harus bisa dimenangkan, dengan cara lolos dari badai.

" Itu ombak yang sangat tinggi " Shikamaru memandang ngeri kearah ombak tinggi di depannya. Ombak setinggi hampir lima belas meter siap menghantam kapal dari arah depan. Lutut kedua pemuda itu melemas, seolah kehilangan tenaganya. Namun ada sesuatu yang aneh pada ombak itu, seperti ada penggeraknya.

"Itu I-kan yang sangat besar" tepat sekali pemikiran Shikamaru barusan, ternyata Ombak itu tercipta akibat hembasan ikan Paus dari dasar laut.

"Itu Leviathan" ucap Naruto. Memandang ngeri kearah ikan, berbentuk mirip Paus. Namun mempunyai dua tanduk, dan gigi-gigi yang tajam. Serta mata merah menyala yang mampu menembus gelapnya malam. Melebarkan Mulutnya siap menerkam apa saja yang berada didepannya.

"Tamatlah kita" ucap Naruto dan Shikamaru bersamaan.

.

.

.

"Apa kau melihat itu tuan"

"Ya tidak salah lagi bahwa bocah itu adalah anaknya"

"Apa anda tidak berniat membantu mereka dari badai itu?"

"Tidak! Biarkan saja dulu sampai 'Mahluk' itu bergerak"

"Akan sangat berbahaya bila mereka berhasil ditangkap dan masuk dunia bawah"

"Tenanglah, Kalo benar itu sampai terjadi kita obrak-abrik tempat Lucifer dan Hades itu tinggal"

"Tapi... bukankah anda tidak bisa didaratan"

"..."

Diam, hanya keheningan yang melanda. Tidak ada sahutan jawaban, hanya kekosongan. Davy Jones atau yang lebih sering disebut Flying Dutchman, sekarang tengah mengawasi Naruto dan Shikamaru dari kejauhan.

Tanpa ada niatan untuk menolong kedua pemuda itu, mereka sekarang tengah menunggu moment yang tepat untuk bergerak.

"Errrr lebih baik kita minum sampai badai reda" ucap Flying Dutchman, sembari menyimpan kembali teropongnya kedalam baju.

"..."

"Hoiii kenapa kalian diam saja! Biasanya bersemangat kalo soal minum" Teriak sang iblis lautan. Menunjuk para kru nya yang diam mematung, kemudian dengan serempak tangan mereka balik menunjuk sang kapten. Membuatnya bertambah kesal. Namun tepukan halus dari salah satu krunya yang berbentuk setengah tengkorak setengah manusia. Berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya dan membuatnya menoleh kearah belakang.

Matanya melotot dan keluar dari tempatnya, menggelinding seperti kelereng. Dan berhenti dibawah kaki kru yang menepuknya tadi. Dipungutnya mata itu setelah itu dipasangkan kembali pada tempatnya. "Keparat! Tangkap mahluk itu" perintah Davy Jones.

Ia baru saja melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya tercengang. Disaat ia hendak mengajak minum para krunya, sambil mengawasi Naruto bocah yang membuat perjanjian padanya. Tanpa ia sadari ternyata datang iblis betina dari dasar lautan, yang melahap kapal kesayangannya bersama para penumpangnya. Dan itu semua ia lihat di depan matanya sendiri.

.

.

.

Sejauh mata memandang hanya kegelapan yang terlihat, terasa sunyi mencekam. hawa dingin menusuk kulit hingga ketulang, meraba-raba sekitar mencari sang Nakama yang terpisah dengannya. Bahunya terasa ngilu akibat guncangan tiba-tiba tadi. Akibat kapal mereka dimakan ikan Raksasa yang sering disebut Leviathan. Iblis yang melambangkan sifat iri dan dengki.

Darah segar mengucur dari kepalanya, namun ia abaikan karena segel kutukan Davy Jones membantunya menyembuhkan luka-luka parah. 'Sial... Andai saja aku tidak Lemah pasti Ibu masih hidup, Andai saja aku tidak Lemah. Pasti semua ini tidak terjadi...' pikir Naruto.

Kilasan balik pembantaiannya terhadap pasukan pengejar kembali berputar, memaksanya merasakan sakit yang mencengkram pada bagian kepala sebelah kiri. Sederet peristiwa yang pernah terekam mulai berputar dari tuduhan pembelotan, tragedi kematian sang ibu, Serta sederet kenangan kelam hidupnya membuat ia kehilangan kendali.

"Hahahahahahah..." Seperti orang yang tengah mengalami depresi berat, Naruto tertawa lantang mengingat semua kenangan pahitnya itu. Apakah ada keadilan didunia yang kejam ini? Apakah benar yang kuatlah yang dapat berjaya? Apakah benar yang lemahlah yang tertindas? Apakah benar kekuasaan itu diperlukan? Apakah ia takut pada takdirnya? Apakah ia takut pada kenyataan? Apakah ia takut pada masa depan? Apakah ia takut melihat ke tidak berdayaan dirinya sekarang? Dan Apakah ia takut kematian yang pasti terjadi pada manusia?

"Hiks... hiks" hanya tangisan yang mampu ia keluarkan, Sebagai jawaban atas semua pertanyaan yang berkecambuk dalam benaknya.

"Arrrrgggghhhhhh..." hanya jeritan pilu yang tak mampu ia redam, sebagai bukti bahwa ia merasa tertekan. Ia membutuhkan sebuah jawaban, bukan sebuah alasan. Ia membutuhkan jawaban, untuk membuktikan kebenaran. Ia mencari jawaban untuk ketidakberdayaan. Remuk redam hatinya pilu, hanya tangisanlah yang mengisi kegelapan yang mencekam ini.

Apakah benar kebahagiaan itu ada? Tapi mengapa ia selalu bersedih? Mengapa ia kesepian? Mengapa takdir itu begitu kejam. Yang ia butuhkan sekarang hanyalah sebuah jawaban. Yang akan menuntun pada kebenaran.

Akhirnya setelah lama bergelut dengan batinnya, Naruto menemukan titik terang. Yaitu tujuannya hidup adalah untuk mencari sebuah jawaban. Yang menuntunnya pada kepastian serta kebenaran yang nyata.

Yang kuatlah yang diperlukan, yang lemah hanya jadi budak yang kuat. tanpa ia sadari Aura-aura hitam mengelilinginya, menyatu bersama segel kutukan diperutnya. Tekad kuatnya membuat jiwa-jiwa yang tersesat, memutuskan untuk membantu sang pemuda. Tubuhnya mulai berubah menjadi lebih tinggi dan berisi, surai pirangnya juga bertambah panjang mencapai dagu.

"Jika sebuah kebenaran adalah tujuanku, maka ambisiku adalah mencari keadilan yang menuntun ketidakberdayaan pada sebuah kejayaan" Berucap dengan nada dingin penuh penekanan, ia yang terlahir dari ketidakberdayaan. Namun berani membangkang, ia jugalah yang terlahir dari ketidakadilan. Namun berambisi menaklukan.

" Tekad kuatmu, membuat belenggu takdir yang mengekang ini terlepas. Sebagai imbalan kami siap membantumu " Bisik halus suara jiwa-jiwa yang tersesat

" Perasaan penuh sesalmu membangkitkan amarah kami, dan membangkitkan kami dari ketidakberdayaan atas takdir "

" Hiduplah sebagai pendominasi, buatlah ketidakpuasan sebagai budak. Taklukan hawa nafsu manusia, Dan buatlah itu sebagai kesenangan. Buatlah kemarahan sebagai energimu "

"Dengarlah... Dengarlah wahai manusia ikutilah ucapanku... "

 **" Ketidakberdayaan adalah jiwaku, keputusasaan adalah darahku**

 **(Ya... Dia yang ditakdirkan telah bangun dari tidur panjangnya)**

 **Badai adalah Hiburanku, Angin topan adalah langkahku**

 **(Ia yang Berdiri diantara lautan luas)**

 **Benua Kutaklukan, samudra ku kuasai**

 **(Turut andil menentukan takdir Dunia)**

 **Aku Sang takdir, pendominasi antra Kekuasaan dan Ketidakpuasan**

 **(Dia yang menertawakan Keadilan menghina Kekuasaan)**

 **Aku bangkit bersama kemarahan, aku berjalan bersama kehancuran**

 **(Ia akan bangkit... Ia akan bangkit Sang pencari kebenaran telah kembali)**

 **hancurkan dunia yang sudah rusak, musnahkan dunia yang penuh kemunafikan**

 **(Ya... Ayo hancurkan, Ayo musnahkan)**

 **Akhirnya... Aku telah kembali, mari berpesta**

 **(Kebangkitanya sudah direncanakan, kebangkitan yang tak bisa ditolak)**

 **Karna Aku adalah...**

 **(Ya...ya... Sebutlah.. Sebutlah namanya... Ialah mimpi buruk bagi penguasa)**

 **Hahahahaha Dia yang terlahir kembali... Namikaze Naruto**

 **(Ia telah bangkit... Hahahhahahaha...)**

"Argghhhh..." jerit Naruto merasakan kekuatan dahsyat merasuki tubuhnya. Pandangannya semakin menggelap, setelah itu ia jatuh pingsan. Meninggalkan kesunyian didalam kegelapan yang mencekam.

.

.

.

Panasnya matahari menyinari tubuh Seorang pemuda yang terbaring diatas hamparan pasir putih pantai. Teriknya sinar mentari memaksa ia bangun dari tidur lelapnya, membuka kelopak matanya secara perlahan menyesuaikan cahaya dari sinar mentari yang begitu terik. 'Dimana ini?' Pikirnya dalam hati, sembari mengamati keadaan sekitar yang terasa begitu asing.

"Apa kah ini tempat yang sering dibicarakan orang di alam roh?"

"Tempat apa itu?" Tanya sebuah kepala yang muncul dari dalam tanah, mengagetkan Naruto yang baru bangun tidur.

"Huaaaaaa... mahluk apa kamu?" Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah tengkorak kepala manusia yang dapat berbicara.

Setelah berucap demikian, Naruto bangkit dari duduknya untuk mengambil sebuah ranting kering. Kemudian ia gunakan untuk memukul pelan tengkorak itu. "Hoii hentikan bocah cengeng" Ucap tengkorak itu, namun bukannya berhenti pukulan Naruto malah semakin keras.

"Kau sudah bangun Naruto" ucap sebuah suara yang amat ia kenali. Menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang untuk mencari sumber suara tersebut.

"Shika-maru..."

"Yo kapten "

"Bagaimana mungkin kita bisa selamat? Aku kira kita sudah... "

"Ini semua berkat bantuannya" ucap Shikamaru sembari menunjuk kearah sebuah kapal besar yang berlabuh disamping Queen.

"Davy Jones, kenapa ia menolong kita" Shikamaru hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak peduli, karena ia juga tidak tau alasan Davy Jones menolong mereka.

"Tuan hanya ingin menangkap mahluk itu" jawab Tengkorak kepala tadi seadanya, sembari meloncat kesana kemari seolah mencari sesuatu.

"Itu... Leviathan" ucap Naruto melihat ikan paus yang menelannya tadi malam, sekarang telah terikat rantai berwarna hitam.

"Jadi dia yang sudah..."

"Ya... itu benar"

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Naruto kebingungan.

"Dengan itu..." bukan tengkorak tadi yang menjawab melainkan Shikamaru, yang dari tadi diam mendengarkan percakapan. Ia menunjuk kearah cumi-cumi raksasa yang muncul dari dalam air, yang besarnya melebihi iblis Leviathan.

Glup!

"Besar sekali" ucap Naruto terkejut.

"Oii bocah bawa aku naik ke kapal tuan" perintah Tengkorak kepala tadi.

"Hn..."

"Terima kasih" Ucap Tengkorak kepala tadi.

"Terbanglah Parasit" bukannya mengantar naik ke kapal, Naruto malah melemparkan Tengkorak itu menuju tujuan nya.

"Terkutuklah kau bocah cengeng!" Teriak Tengkorak tadi lantang.

Setelah itu kapal Davy Jones dan para kru nya pergi menjauhi daratan, Diikuti Leviathan dan cumi-cumi raksasa yang menyeret sang paus.

"Shikamaru sekarang kita dimana?"

"Kita sudah sampai China..."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc...**

 **Amvun jangan bacok ane :V**

 **Yo kembali dengan Author polos ini, silahkan keluarkan ekspresi kalian di kolom review. Mulai dari pujian ( Ngarep ), flame ( kalo bisa pake akun ), dan sekedar lanjut atau next...**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Naruto bukan punya saya

Pair : Naruto x ...?

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Adventure, Fantasy, Crime.

Warning : Au, OC [Maybe], OOC [pasti], Typo, Gaje, Alur kecepetan, Gore [Maybe], Dsb.

Summary : Naruto seorang Samurai, yang dibuang Klannya karena dituduh membelot. Ia kemudian membuat perjanjian kepada Davy Jones untuk meminjam kapalnya selama 10 tahun sebagai alat untuk menguasai lautan, dan sebagai gantinya ia akan mengabdi seumur hidup pada sang penguasa lautan. Dapatkah Naruto lolos dari jerat sang iblis...

.

.

.

Kedua pasang kaki itu berjalan beriringan, menapaki pesisir pantai yang berpasir putih dengan perlahan. Kesunyian melanda kedua orang yang sekarang tengah berjalan tanpa arah, Penuh kebingungan. Deru nafas yang memburu terdengar keluar dari hidung mereka karena mulai kelelahan dan kehausan.

"Apa masih jauh jarak ke Kota?"

"Masih lumayan jauh Kapten."

"Jangan bercanda Baka! Kita sudah berjalan hampir setengah hari. Namun belum satupun kita melihat rumah penduduk"

"Ck... Cerewet dari tadi kita hanya berjalan menyusuri bibir pantai Teme! Mana mungkin kita bisa melihat rumah penduduk."

"Oh." Hanya suara itu yang terdengar keluar dari mulut Naruto, Mengabaikan Ekspresi wajah Shikamaru yang tengah kesal.

"SEDIKIT LEBIH TEGASLAH DUREN ATAU KITA AKAN PINGSAN DISINI KARENA DEHIDRASI." Teriak Shikamaru sekuat tenaga, mengeluarkan semua uneg-unegnya yang ia tahan dari tadi.

"Oke..." Ucap santai Naruto dengan mata setengah terpejam karena mengantuk.

Dalam hati Shikamaru benar-benar ingin mencekik leher Naruto hingga ia merasa puas, Namun pemuda berambut hitam dengan gaya rambut mirip nanas itu tidak berani melakukannya. Karena bagaimana pun Naruto adalah kaptennya, dan ia hanyalah seorang bawahan.

"Pasar terdekat dimana Shika?"

Shikamaru melirik Naruto dari ekor matanya, tampak malas dan ogah-ogahan. Well, itu sudah biasa. Ditinggal tanpa alasan, sudah biasa. Terluka itu pasti namun percayalah Shikamaru tetap bernyanyi –eh? Bukan! maksudnya dia dengan segera membuka peta ajaibnya.

"Dari sini masih jauh, mungkin saat senja nanti kita baru tiba di pasar."

"Ah~ apa uang kita cukup ya untuk membeli kapal baru dan senjata?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

Shikamaru memilih untuk diam tak menjawab sambil tetap melangkahkan kakinya untuk berjalan.

.

.

Gugusan karang yang menonjol dari air laut terlihat dipandangan.

Mereka lelah, letih dan yang pasti **lesu**.

"Apa tak ada makanan Shika? Aku lapar~" rengek Naruto dengan membabi-buta. Bayangkan saja rambut nanasnya tengah ditarik ganas oleh Naruto ketika dia melaksanakan ritual wajibnya –tidur.

"Ya ampun Naruto, jangan tarik rambut ku! Woi!" teriak Shikamaru sambil mencoba menjauhkan rambut hitam berkilaunya bak iklan shampo dari cengkraman makhluk jahat bernama Naruto.

"Aku lapar! Aku lapar! Aku lapaaaaarrrr!" raung Naruto.

Matanya tiba-tiba nyalang dan berubah warna. Iris safirnya menggelap dan menjadi merah sementara retina putihnya berubah menjadi hitam.

"Ga-ga-gawat…" Shikamaru melotot horor dengan wajah membiru kala melihat perubahan diri Naruto makin menjadi-jadi.

Tubuh Naruto diselimuti semacam bara api berwarna jinga ke-orange-an dan tumbuh ekor dibagian tulang ekornya.

Tanpa peringatan Naruto tiba-tiba menerjang kearahnya.

"Huwaaaaahhhh~"

.

.

Shikamaru sweetdrop melihat Naruto yang dengan santai dan lahap memakan makanan yang ada didepannya.

"Kau tak mau Shika?" tawar Naruto sambil kedua tangannya asik memilik makanan apa saja yang mau dimakannya.

"Tidak aku tiba-tiba saja kenyang," tutur Shikamaru. Ya, bagaimana bisa dia lapar lagi kala melihat Naruto yang dengan lahapnya menyantap makanan didepannya yang masih belum dapat dipastikan milik siapa.

Mereka kini ada disebuah rumah pohon, kecil namun hangat dan nyaman.

Terima kasih Shikamaru gumamkan dalam hati pada Naruto. Kaptennya yang baru, jika bukan karena dia sudah pasti mereka masih berpanas-panas ria di bibir pantai.

"Kalian siapa?" sebuah suara gaib yang terdengar membuat Naruto menghentikan makannya. Shikamaru segera menarik pisau pendeknya dari tempat senjata yang terikat dipahanya.

"Tsk, sudah kuduga tak mungkin ada makanan jika tak ada yang punya, di tenggah-tenggah hutan pula. Mendokusei na~" cerca Shikamaru dengan sikap siaga.

"Ka-kau sendiri siapa?" tanya Naruto dengan suara bergetar, yang cukup mampu membuat Shikamaru menyeryitkan dahi heran.

Kapten barunya yang cool, ceria namun bringas kok bisa-bisanya mengeluarkan suara bergetar-getar begitu? Apa efek makanan yang dikonsumsinya tadi? Kerutan dahi Shikamaru makin dalam mencoba berfikir. Apa itu artinya dia akan berpisah dengan kapten barunya secepat ini? Padahal dia tak mau kembali pada si Davy secepat ini. Bosan, ya hanya itu alasannya malas kembali.

Langkah kaki terdengar mendekat membuat Shikamaru semakin waspada.

"Ho~ kau manusia. Baguslah, berarti tak ada alasan untuk ku takut dengan mu!" Ucap penuh percaya diri Naruto membuat Shikamaru sadar jika kaptennya ini ternyata takut makhluk halus.

"Tidak benar namun tidak salah." Naruto segera mengeluarkan katananya.

"Eh?" pekik mereka berdua berbarengan.

Bagaimana tidak, didepan mereka terdapat seorang pemuda atau bocah yang masih berusia sekitar 15 tahunan bertubuh tak begitu berisi, dia mengenakan atasan hitam dengan kerah tinggi seperti jaket dan bawahan celana hitam. Sebuah busur berwarna merah dengan sedikit unsur coklat muda dan biru tua terlihat, telinganya sedikit memanjang.

"SE-SETAAAAANNNNN~" teriak Naruto sebelum melompat kearah Shikamaru.

Bruk

Pemuda beriris jade itu sweetdrop melihat bagaimana Shikamaru yang terjatuh karena tak sanggup menahan Naruto beserta dosa-dosanya.

"Hemp, kekanakann," maki sosok didepan mereka.

"Siapa yang kau cela kekanakan ttebayo! Dasar bocah tak tau aturan!" balas Naruto yang kontan saja langsung menyulut emosi jiwa pemuda tak beralis tersebut. Dan tak berapa lama kemudian mereka sudah asik dengan kegiatan bercekcok ria.

"Ya ampun..." ucap Shika sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

.

.

"Sudah capek?" sindir Shikamaru.

Yang ditanya hanya diam sambil memalingkan muka.

"Jadi, pertama-tama aku ingin minta maaf karena kapten bodoh ku ini dengan seenaknya sudah memakan makanan mu," ujar Shikamaru sambil menunduk dengan tangan kanan yang mencengkram kepala Naruto agar ikut menunduk, sementara yang surai blonde tengah misuh-misuh.

"Hah, mau diapakan lagi." Pemuda itu berjalan pelan kearah meja makannya. Makanan yang tadinya mengunung itu telah tandas hampir ¾ nya.

"Ini semua adalah makanan yang diberikan oleh para pengikut ku."

"Eh, pengikut?"

"Jadi kau ketua aliran sesat itu ya!" tunjuk Naruto dengan tidak tau malu.

Brak

Sebuah nampan melayang dengan indah dan menabrak wajah Naruto hingga dia terjengkang kebelakang.

"Enak saja! aku tidak sesat tau!" balas pemuda itu sengak.

Dia memejamkan kedua matanya sebelum bersendekap. "Aku adalah Elf, ras yang dihormati sekaligus ditakuti. Ras ku memiliki banyak kemampuan yang ajaib karena itu banyak dari kami diburu. Para manusia kotor itu berharap jika mereka dapat hidup abadi bila meminum darah kami." Naruto dapat melilhat adanya gurat kesedihan disana.

"Dimana keluarga mu?" kali ini Shikamaru yang bertanya.

"Mati," jawab pemuda itu santai seolah apa yang dia jawab bukanlah sebuah luka lama yang akan merembes keluar menjadi nanah jika diungkit.

Shikamaru diam, sungkan untuk bertanya kembali.

"Lantas, mengapa mereka memberi mu makanan? Bahkan sampai menyembah mu?" Naruto bertanya penuh ketertarikan. Selama ini dia pikir bila putri duyung, peri dan penyihir hanya mitos.

"Mereka berharap aku memberi kesuburan pada tanah yang mereka kerjakan," jabar pemuda itu.

"Ah kita belum berkenalan! Aku Naruto, dia Shikamaru, dan siapa nama mu?" tanya Naruto lebih ramah.

"Gaara," sahut pemuda pemuda itu sambil membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

Naruto menyeringai.

"Aku dihianati oleh clan ku, Ibu ku dibunuh dan kini aku sedang mencari Ayah ku yang berlayar di lautan tak bertepian. Aku ingin mengumpulkan awak kapal untuk mengarungi samudra yang luasnya berkilo-kilo ini, kau mau bergabung Gaara?"

Gaara sedikit tertarik sebenarnya namun…"Apa keuntungkan yang ku peroleh jika ikut dengan mu?" senyum congak dikibarkan, kekrutan didahi didapat berbonus kuapan ngantuk dari si nanas.

"Errr….itu~" Naruto garu-garuk kepala yang tak berketombe sambil melirik Shikamaru.

Shikamaru balas melirik Naruto.

Naruto masih melirik Shikamaru.

Shikamaru juga masih melirik Naruto.

Dan tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah musik yang diputar halus, "Lirikkan mata mu membuat mati, oh senyuman mu~ pahit sekali… sehingga membuat aku berdiri –eh?" err~ abaikan pembaca yang budiman –author pamit buang sial dulu.

"Hah~" helaan nafas terdengar dari Shikamaru sebelum diam menghadap yang maha Esa –salah maksudnya menghadap Gaara.

"Well, seperti yang kau lihat kami kere," tutur Shikamaru singkat,padat, jelas dan sarat akan kejujuran membuat Naruto dengan sangat baik hati menghadiahi bogem mentah padanya.

"Hahahahah…" tawa Gaara berhasil menghentikan cekcok singkat antara Shikamaru dan Naruto.

Tanpa sadar dua orang lebih tua ikut tertawa juga saat menyadari bertapa bodohnya mereka diusia yang terbilang agak matang begini.

"Baik-baik aku ikut." Ucapan Gaara yang semangat itu membuat Naruto dan Shikamaru turut tersenyum.

 **Second member – Gaara**

.

.

Naruto memandang pemandangan dibawahnya dengan takjub. Tak sia-sia dia merekrut Gaara. Pemuda berambut merah ini sangat multi fungsi, sebut saja pasir terbang yang mereka naiki ini. Benar-benar keajaiban peri!

Shikamaru tengah tertidur dengan pulas bak putri negeri dongeng sementara dia tengah menatap memandangan dibawahnya dengan tatapan mata penuh binar.

"Kapan kita sampai pusat kota Gaara?"

"Entah kapten aku tidak tau, yang ku tau kita hanya harus lurus keutara seperti kata navigator mu,"tutur Gaara kalem.

Naruto diam, merasa ada yang aneh.

Dipandanginya daerah sekitarnya yang tampak mulai menggelap.

"… **mungkin saat senja nanti kita baru tiba di pasar."**

"Huwaaaaaaahhhhh….kita tersesat!" teriakan Naruto membuat Shikamaru terbangun dengan segera sementara Gaara sedikit buyar konsentrasinya sehingga pasir terbang yang mereka naiki sedikit oleng.

"Kau itu kenapa sih! Teriak teriak! Buat orang kaget saja!" maki Gaara sementara Naruto memilih mengabaikannya dan menatap wajah Shikamaru dengan raut horor.

"Kita tersesat dattebayo!"

Shikamaru yang kelihatannya agak tau duduk permasalahannya memilih untuk menguap sebentar sebelum meregangkan badan. "Ini sudah benar Kapten. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Pusat kota dan pasar akan terlihat 5 menit lagi. Nah, sekarang aku mau tidur lagi. Jangan ganggu!" Naruto tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya sementara Gaara memilih untuk diam tak perduli.

.

.

Wush…wush…

Suara pedang tajam yang digunakan oleh Naruto untuk membelah angin.

Sedikit menimang-nimang akan bagaimana berat dan kekuatan pedang digenggamannya.

Shikamaru memilih untuk membeli beberapa pisau lempar dan wakizaki sementara Gaara tentu akan memilih panah sebagai senjata utama.

"Bukankah itu terlihat bagus, Tuan?" Naruto melirik pria sipit yang bertanya padanya.

"Ya, ini bagus. Berapa harganya?"

"Harganya tak mahal sepadan dengan kualitasnya." Alis Shikamaru berkerut dengan segera digiringnya pedang tersebut untuk bicara empat mata.

"Pemburu harga," cerca Gaara yang dibalas dengan delikan bahu oleh Naruto.

"Kapten kelihatannya kau juga butuh baju baru," saran Gaara. Naruto melihat penampilannya sekarang. Hakama kumuh dah haori kumal tersemat cantik ditubuhnya, kemudian iris safirnya menatap Shikamaru dan Gaara. Mereka tampak lebih rapi darinya bahkan Gaara terlihat lebih berkelas dengan topinya –untuk menutupi telinga runcingnya.

"Kau benar ayo beli hakama baru!" seru Naruto dengan semangat sembari menyeret Gaara dan Shikamaru ke toko baju terdekat.

.

.

"Oh, Tuhan…" desah Naruto dan Shikamaru bersamaan, sementara tak jauh dari mereka Gaara tengah terkikik geli melihat dua orang yang sudah dianggap sebagai kakaknya tersebut.

"Aku terlihat seperti wanita dengan pakaian ini." Ratap Shikamaru.

"Menyebalkan!" teriak Naruto yang malah membuat tertawaan Gaara semakin keras.

"Tadi saja aku kau tertawakan karena tidak ada Changshan yang cocok dengan ukuran ku sekarang…pffft-coba lihat kalian! Kalian seperti vampir China berdaster!" ujar Gaara penuh kebahagiaan.

"Are? Apa yang dilakukan penghianat disini?"

Deg

Gaara, Naruto dan Shikamaru dengan slow montion menolehkan kepala kearah sumber suara.

" **Hyuuga Neji"** ucap Naruto dengan suara berat, tatapan tajam ia Arahkan kepada seorang pemuda bersurai coklat panjang sepunggung. Sedangkan pria yang dipanggil Hyuuga Neji tadi tampak tersenyum sinis, memandang rendah Naruto.

.

.

.

 _ **Tbc...**_

 **Err segini aja dulu :V Author lagi sibuk #plakk**

 **Untuk word Mungkin kurang panjang tapi chap depan Tama usahain nembus 5K+.**

 **Oke, thanks banget yang udah repiu fic gaje bin aneh saya ini, Jangan lupa tinggalkan repiunya minna :V jangan terlalu percaya pada saya karena saya banyak ditaburi wijen?**

 **Cukup sekian dan terima gaji ehh kasih maksudnya typo.**

 **Adityapratama081131 Out.**


End file.
